Giving up on Being Normal
by XXXhopelessly-addictedXXX
Summary: Embry had imprinted on Angela and Ben is out of the picture, or so we think. Can she really let go of a three year flame? R&R to find out. Also check out Oxygen. Rated T just in case.
1. Propositions

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Angela, or Ben, or Embry. I don't even own Denny's, although it would be so awesome if I did. I would be rich out the wazoo. LOL. But I'm not so too bad for me right? I do own Nick and Crystal, and since they are my characters, I can tell you that Nick is the hottest limo driver in Seattle.

Chapter 1

Angela POV

What am I going to tell Ben? "Oh, sorry Ben but I'm gonna have to break-up with you after almost three years because this guy told me that he was a werewolf and that he was in love with me." Yeah, I don't think that would work. I mean, three years is a long time to be with someone. We'd been talking about marriage for God's sake.

I loved Ben, I really did, but there was no question as to whether I loved Embry or not. It wasn't infatuation, no, it was love and there was no other word for it. Well, maybe there was another word for it, 'imprinting', or at least that's was he called it. I still didn't fully understand it, but it was a little bit like love at first sight. When he first explained it, I laughed about his description, but there was no denying the feelings I was having, even if I couldn't describe them.

I didn't ask for this. I just came back to Forks to visit my best friend and help her with the feast she agreed to. And the visit was fun, it really was. I had a lot of fun visiting Bella again; we had a lot of catching up to do. A lot had happened to her, but I had a feeling that there was something she wasn't telling me. Something huge and complicated. I guess I knew what that was now. Werewolves? Come on. No one would think of that. Well, except maybe Bella. I wouldn't ever tell her that, but I suspected that her brain ran on sort of a different frequency tan everyone else. I'd have to ask her how she found out about it later. Right now I had a lot of other things on my mind.

Like what Embry had told me. And the thing was, I believed him. As I had when he very first told me, even without the tangible evidence he had given me later, I believed him. And I didn't know why. Sure he explained it to me, but that doesn't mean it made sense. I had just met the guy and I was ready to give up my life for him. He hadn't asked me to; but I was willing.

Four days was all it took. Four days to make me forget about everyone else. Four days to make me forget about everyone else. Four amazing days. But those four days were over now, and now I was on a flight back to Seattle plotting my next move.

First thing was first, I had to break it off with Ben. I couldn't just string him along. I was already going to be breaking his heart. That was the thought that killed me, the fact that I would be breaking poor Ben's heart. Poor, sweet Ben who had never been anything but nice to me in our whole—almost three year—relationship. I couldn't stand the thought of hurting him, it almost killed me.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The flight to Seattle ended way too soon, and I found myself wishing I was on the other side of the country instead of a very short flight acroos the state; then I would have more time to think about what I was going to say. Now I was just going to have to wing it.

I got off the plane and started looking for Ben. He was supposed to be here to pick me up, and I knew he would be there because Ben was always punctual. I kept looking for him, but I still hadn't found him yet. Oddly, I saw a man in a suit and chauffeur's cap holding a sign that said 'Weber'. It must be a different Weber, son then where was Ben? By now I had looked all over the terminal and I couldn't find him anywhere. He had never been late before, I was getting worried.

I decided to go up to the chauffeur and see if he really was looking for me, since the crowd in the terminal had started to dissipate.

"Hi, are you looking for me?" I asked him.

"Are you Angela Weber?" He replied with a smile.

"Yes sir I am." I answered. I guess he was looking for me.

"Then follow me please."

I followed the man and he led me to a beautiful, black stretch limo. I was impressed, I had never ridden in a limousine before. I got in the long car and didn't even much notice the inside. There were too many questions running through my head. Like where were we going? Or, how could Ben possibly afford this?

Soon, the driver rolled down the divider and started to speak.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Nick."

"Nice to meet you Nick. Can you tell me where we're going?"

"Sorry ma'am, but I've been instructed not to do that. Your boyfriend wanted me to tell you it was a surprise."

"Great, well thanks anyways."

"Your welcome ma'am" he replied, and then he rolled up the divider and left me alone to enjoy the ride.

I rode a little while in silence, looking around at the stylish leather upholstery, the stereo, the television set, and the fully stocked mini-fridge and soft drink—because we were underage—bar. Soon though, we came to a stop, and Nick came around and opened the door.

"First stop." He said.

"You mean there's more?" I asked smiling. This was nice, but where were we? I was suddenly whisked away by a woman with an awesome sense of style. She took me into a big department store looking building, where she sat me down in a big salon chair.

"Okay, we have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it in," she said. She looked a little exasperated.

"What is it exactly we're doing?" I asked her.

"You are going to get a makeover," she replied, "We're going to turn pretty into gorgeous."

So, for the next hour and a half, I was poked and prodded. My hair was put into an elegant up-do, my make-up looked amazing, and the woman—whose name I found out was Crystal—had given me a beautiful black full length gown to wear. It had a plunging neckline, straps that went around the back of my neck. The dress was backless and it had a tiny gold band that accentuated the front of it beautifully. Now, I looked like I belonged in a limo.

And on that note, Crystal escorted me back out to the limousine where Nick opened the door and helped me in. We drove some more and finally, when I thought we were never going to get there, the limo pulled to a stop and Nick came around and helped me out of the car.

I felt like a million bucks. And that's when I looked at where I was, it was the nicest restaurant in Seattle. The best place to go for a romantic evening. This was some homecoming. And at that moment, Ben walked out of the restaurant.

That's also the moment it hit me. The moment it all came crashing back down to Earth. What I had to do to Ben. What I couldn't possibly hide from him even for one night. It would be the hardest thing I ever had to do, but there really as no other option.

I couldn't believe I had forgotten. Me, who never forgets anything, loses all focus of her goals for a ride in a limo, an incredible makeover, and an expensive restaurant. What was wrong with me, and why hadn't I thought of Embry—or Ben for that matter—in that whole time? Embry was imprinted on me, I didn't really think I was supposed to lose focus that bad. I wasn't the type of person who did that. I 'm the level-headed one, the rational thinker.

Of course, if I was honest with myself I could admit that a little time not thinking about them was what I needed. But no that was over, and I had to come back to reality—or at least my new version of reality—and Ben had planned a wonderful evening for us with money that I knew he didn't have, just so I could bread it off with him. Why was he even doing this? It's not like I was gone for a year of anything, just a week, and sure I hadn't called him in those last four days, but that should be reason for him to be mad at me, not for him to have and extravagant evening planned for me that costs who knows how much.

Ben escorted me into the restaurant where we were taken back to a room where curtains had it closed off and there was a sign out front that said 'Private Party'. Apparently, Ben had rented out the whole room just for the two of us. I tried to get rid of the wave of nausea that was suddenly threatening to overcome me. This was so much worse than anything I could've ever imagined.

Whatever he was planning wasn't good, and I had the sinking feeling that it involved more than just sharing a meal together.

He led me to a table in the center of the big room, and he pulled out a chair for me. As I sat down he placed a kiss on my cheek then he went around the table to take his own seat. It's funny how I never much noticed his height before, but suddenly, when I had Embry to compare him to, he seemed very small and insignificant. At this realization, by heart tore open even more. I thought about all of the times this boy had been there for me. For better or for worse, in sickness and in health. We practically had the whole marriage thing down. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with this guy, and now with one week, I was ready to throw all of that away.

I am truly a terrible person. Werewolves are like tame puppies compared to the monster I am going to be in Ben's eyes after tonight—in my own eyes. Oh God, what was I doing?

"You look beautiful Ang, I missed you." Ben said pulling me out of my inner state of panic.

I plastered what I hoped was a smile on my face, "I missed you too." Lie. Strike one.

"Did you have a nice time?" he asked me.

"Yes I did, and how was your Thanksgiving?" I asked him after I got over the lump in my throat.

"It was pitiful actually. I went to Denny's for thanksgiving dinner because I burnt the chicken to a crisp. I never have been able to cook." He answered with a chuckle.

"Well I'm glad to say Bella and I didn't burn anything. It would have been really expensive to take Charlie, five girls, and nine of the biggest boys you have ever seen to Denny's." I said nonchalantly. I really just wanted whatever was going to happen to go ahead and happen, so I could get it over with.

Soon the waiter came and took our drink order and gave us our menus. I had lost my appetite with all the worrying I had done, but I was extremely thirsty. I ordered a Coke and then started looking over my menu with dread. I decided that I would order the chicken cor don bleu—not that I actually wanted it—because it seemed to be the least offensive thing on the menu.

The waiter came with our drinks and then took our order. Ben ordered kalamari and my eyes got wide. I wondered if he really knew what that was.

It wasn't long until the waiter brought us our food. Ben found out that he didn't like kalimari, so I gladly halved my chicken cor don bleu with him. We ate our food, and we got ready to order dessert. That was when what I had been waiting for happened.

I had thought that the waiter was there to take the dessert order, but instead he brought a single red rose on a silver platter. I took the rose gingerly and looked at its perfection. How could something so perfect be the start of a conversation that could only end in heartache?

I looked over at Ben and he looked nervous. He carefully got out of his chair and went around the table to me. Then—to my horror—he got down on one knee. I knew what was coming next, but what I didn't know was why. Why was Ben proposing to me? Why couldn't he have waited? Why did Ben have to be such a sweet guy? And most importantly, why, why did God have to make things so damn hard on me?

I couldn't get engaged to Ben. We weren't meant to be together. Maybe in a world that wasn't filled with mythical creatures, sure. But not now. Not now that I knew what else was out there. I couldn't just be in a relationship with Ben and know that Embry was the one I was supposed to be with. I couldn't do that to Embry, I couldn't do that to Ben, and I especially couldn't do that to myself. I sucked in a very, very nervous breath and held it. I was getting ready for the impact.

"Ang, we've been dating for a long time now right?" he started out.

"Right." I answered apprehensively. I knew what was coming. He must've known I knew what was coming.

"And we've had some great times together too right?"

"Right." I said again.

"And I want to go on having these good times with you Angela. Forever. For all of my life." He took a deep breath and continued, "Angela, will you marry me?"

I knew what I had to say, I knew I had to do it but it was the hardest words I ever had to say, "I can't Ben. I'm sorry."

This stunned him to say the least. He was heartbroken I could tell, and tears were threatening to spill down my face. "What Ang, what? Why can't you?"

I choked back my own tears and persevered on. "When I was at Bella's this week—and in her e-mails—I seen what it did to her to be so involved with someone. I don't want that to happen to us Ben. She was devastated, and I don't think he'll ever get over it. I just don't want to be involved in a long term relationship right now." Lie again. Strike two.

"So, your not just refusing my proposal, your breaking up with me too?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said shamefully. This was so hard for me to do. I felt like crying, but I wouldn't let the tears come.

"I don't understand Ang. That won't happen with me and you. I know it won't. You know it won't."

"No Ben, I don't. And neither do you really. You're a great guy Ben and any girl would be likely to have you. I'm just not the girl your meant to be with." I told him trying to sound reassuring. I wasn't fooling anyone, not even myself. I couldn't take it anymore and I got up to leave.

Ben got up and started to follow me. He didn't bother with keeping his tears in check anymore, they were now running freely down his cheeks. "Don't do Ang. What about all of those good times we had? Don't you love me anymore?"

I didn't want to do it, but I had to say the one thing that would make him let me go, "No". Strike three. I'm out.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

When I went outside I noticed it had started raining. Hard. I hailed a cab, not bothering with the limo that was waiting outside for the newly engaged couple to emerge.

"Seattle airport please," I told the cab driver. I knew I looked terrible. I was soaking wet, my dress was probably ruined, and mascara was running down my face. Crystal should've used waterproof mascara. I knew I looked terrible. But I didn't care.

I just set in the cab and cried, waiting to get to the airport where I would make my next move. Soon we were there, and I gratefully grabbed my small gold clutch and got out of the cab paying my fare

I walked into the airport and straight up to the main ticket counter. "One way ticket to Port Angeles please."

**A/N: So, this is the first chapter of my second story and I am so excited. In case you didn't already know this, this story is a spin-off of my other story Oxygen. I am currently on chapter nine of that story, and if you haven't already read it you should. I know this is a really depressing story so far, but the next chapter is going to be awesome full of lots of fluff between Angela and Embry. It's going to be flashback so you guys can know what happened to make Angela change her mind so completely in just four days. So, read and enjoy :)**

**Lobe you my readers. Ciao!**

**Review Review Review Review**

'


	2. Twenty Questions

Chapter 2-Twenty Questions

Chapter 2-Twenty Questions

Flashback-Four Days Earlier

Embry POV

"All I'm saying is you've got to be careful, she's been with this guy a long time." Jacob's voice was telling me. "Any little thing you do and it could turn out like Sam and Leah, or worse she won't want to be with you."

Well duh. I love the guy, I really do, he's practically my brother, but doesn't he realize that I know this already. I can't help it though. I know the guy's had experience with trying to get other guy's girls, but this was different.

Bella already knew Jacob was a werewolf.

Bella loved Jake.

Jacob—at the time—hadn't imprinted on Bella.

"Look man, I know, but there's not a lot I can do about it. You know how imprinting is and I want Angela."

"Well I say you go for it," Quil said, "She—or other people—may not like it at first, but it gets better because it was meant to be. Believe me." Thank you Quil. If anybody knew about awkward situations, it was Quil. He had imprinted on a two year old after all.

"Look guys, it's not like I'm just gonna jump into it, she'd laugh in my face. I'm going to walk over to her and then introduce myself properly. Then we'll go from there."

"Alright Bro. Whatever." Jacob said finally relenting. "But you've got a lot of ground to cover in four days."

At this I gasped. He was right. A lot had to happen in four days. She didn't even know me. She probably didn't even remember my name, and I was supposed to be able to make her leave her boyfriend of almost three years in that amount of time? Wait. I can do this. I am a werewolf. I'm invincible. I can't be afraid of talking to a girl. Then why was I?

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Ok one foot in front of the other._ That's what I had to keep telling myself. _It's not that_ _hard just walk up to her and introduce yourself._

Angela was outside, by herself, getting the tablecloth. That was the last of it, and everybody had already gone home except for Jake, and he and Bella were probably up in her room making-out or something. They did that a lot lately—ever since Bella's birthday—I thought with a chuckle. Not all hot 'n heavy like they were that night but still. Charlie was working a night shift at the station so that some kid in his squad could take his new wife out, so he was gone.

Angela came back outside and just looked at the sky. It was awkward with me just looking at her like that, and I finally got up the courage to walk up to her. "Hey." I said. _Great first line you idiot_, I thought.

"Hey." She replied never looking down from the sky.

"I'm Embry by the way." I said.

"Angela, nice to meet you." She said, finally taking her eyes from the sky and extending her hand for me to shake. I did and it felt like magic.

Angela was tall. Really tall. Not as tall as I am, but she was taller than Leah, and she had had the growth spurt. I was 6'11" and I wouldn't be any surprised if she was 6'1" or 6'2".

"I thought you had left" she said, "I mean I didn't see your car anywhere. At least I thought it was your car." She said with a puzzled look on her face.

"It was my car, but I let Quil take it to go see a friend. I was going to hop a ride off of Jake, but knowing him, he'll probably be up there a while." I said chuckling.

To my surprise, she was laughing too and she faintly blushed. "Yeah, probably." She agreed. She probably caught them in the act.

We stood there fro a little while—I don't know how long—just looking at each other. Me staring into her beautiful orbs, and her staring into my black ones. Her eyes were not quite like any I had ever seen. They were blue on the rim, but as you looked at them, you could see purple more towards the iris, and they had what looked like silver flakes in them, though I supposed they were probably just a bright grey. Yes, they were beautiful. I could've drowned in them but someone—probably Bella—fell down in the house, and somebody else's—probably Jacob's—booming laughter sounded throughout the house and yard.

For some reason, probably hearing their happily ever after, this pushed me to make my next move which was to ask her out. Kind of. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"I'd love to," I heard her say, "Just don't go leaving me behind with them long legs of yours."

I took one extremely exaggerated glance at her gorgeous toned, well-muscled long legs in her barely long enough jeans and said, "Not a chance."

We hadn't planned on going very far, just a little ways down the trail by Bella's house, a little, and we were lost. Well, I wasn't lost, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I needed all the time with her I could get.

"Are you sure that you don't know where we are?" Angela asks me.

"I'm sure," I tell her, "and I thought I knew these woods like the back of my hand."

"Well, this is just great," She huffs as she walks a few feet ahead of me, still trying to find the right way back to Bella's house. She was going in the completely wrong direction. Well, I wasn't going to tell her that until I got to know her better.

"Since we seem to be lost out here, why don't we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" She asked apprehensively.

"I don't know how about twenty questions?"

"That sounds good," she says, "Can I ask the first question?" she asks clearly eager.

I smile glad that she seems to want to know me better too "Sure" I tell her.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" she asked. She looked like she may have been just a little bit uncomfortable, but if she was, it wasn't much.

"Green," I answer, "but not lime green, more like forest green. Like out here, what's yours?"

"Blue," she says, "like the ocean. Next question. Umm…how old are you?" she asked.

I had kind of hoped she wouldn't ask that question just yet because I was younger than she was. "I just turned seventeen," I told her truthfully. I bit my lip, anticipation what she would say next.

"Wow. You sure don't look like it." She said looking up at me. "Of course, I guess I knew you had to be close to Jacob's age, not meaning that your too young or anything, it's just…"

I could feel the smile on my face grown she was babbling, and it was adorable. "It's oookay." I emphasized, which effectively made her stop her cute babbling, "My turn now." I had been thinking about this question. "How tall are you?"

"Six, one." She told me, and so it continued like this very pleasantly.

Somewhere in the game I had look her hand, and to my advantage, she didn't pull a way. I reveled in the way her long, slender hand fit perfectly within mine.

All the while, I had been discreetly leading us back toward Bella's house acting as though we were just wondering aimlessly through the woods.

We were just about there when it came to my last question. I had been tempted to ask this question the whole time. It was a bold move on my part, one that may get me crushed and disappointed. "Angela," I started, "Do you…do you want to kiss me?" There, I had asked it, only she didn't answer it. Instead she turned around, away from me and her head hung low. My hand felt cold without hers encased in it, and I knew that she had made an impression on me like no other, because I had not felt cold since I had first phased into the creature that made me instantaneously fall in love with this beautiful and fragile creature. I immediately regretted asking her that question. She obviously didn't feel the same about me as I did her. "I'm sorry, that was stupid. You don't have to answer me. God, what was I thinking, it's too soon, you don't have feelings for me. I really wasn't…" My rambling words were cut off when I felt my head being pulled down, and soft lips landed on mine.

This moment was better than any other that I had experienced in my life, and I thought my head would explode from the way all of my senses were going into overdrive. The sight of her was beautiful. Her natural smell was sensuous. The feel of her as I carefully slid my hands down her back was delicate, and her taste was heavenly, almost like strawberries with a hint of something that I could never possible describe. And to top it all off, the sound was amazing simply because there was none. Either everything had completely stilled just for the two of us in this moment, or my brain had simply shut it all out—I'd like to believe the former, it sounded more romantic. I finally stopped thinking about it and just started enjoying it.

My mouth opened and I ran my tongue along her bottom lip for entrance which she gave to me. I wasn't quite sure what I was doing, but I knew I liked it, as my tongue explored her mouth—and she explored mine—in ways I had never kissed a girl before. I couldn't believe I had ever missed it, and then I thought that it would never have been anywhere near this wonderful if it hadn't been with Angela.

I had forgotten what I was doing, who I was, and even my purpose all within these few short, incredible seconds. And I figured all of the stuff I had forgotten must not have been that important in the first place. I never wanted it to end. But of course it did, and she slowly pulled away from me. Now all of me was cold, and I longed to have this angel back in my arms.

I didn't want to push her, and I didn't really want to talk about it for fear that I would say something incredibly stupid like, "So, how about this weather we're having?" Not that we weren't having ridiculous weather for Forks and LaPush—it hadn't rained all week, and the sun was shining—that just wasn't what you said to a girl after you have shared the most wonderful kiss of your life with her. So instead, I tried to take her hand back in mine so I could at least have a little warmth back into my cold body.

When I tried to take her hand, however, she pulled it back. "No, Embry, Ben." She said, her head hung shamefully down.

Oh, yeah, Ben. Her boyfriend. The one she was in love with. I would give anything to be him yet I'd like to kill him at the same time; simply because he had her and I didn't. I decided that instead of voicing these thoughts out loud, I should just play dumb. "What about him?" I ask.

"You know 'what about him?'. We can't do this to him Embry; I have a boyfriend whom I love very much. I can't do this to him."

_You don't understand, _I thought, _I can't help it. You don't know the effect you have on me._ "Did you not just feel that Angela? That was no mistake. Didn't you feel something when you kissed me, when you talk to me, when you hold my hand?" I had known that she might say this, and I had thought that I could handle it if she did. But that was before I had experienced her tantalizing kisses, or learned of her first love or her most embarrassing moment. We had shared on intimate moment together. I didn't think that I could ever go back to living my life the way it was after knowing how good that feels. I was more certain now than ever that I had to find a way to make her mine before she went back to Ben. He might as well have been a bloodsucker in my eyes, because I hated him.

"You know I felt it, I kissed you remember? But that doesn't change the fact that I have a boyfriend. I will not cheat on Ben just because we have a little chemistry. I just can't do it." She said as she broke through to the clearing to Bella's back yard. "I think it's best if we just don't see each other while I'm here. I think it will be good for both of us." And with those final words she stormed through Bella's' back door.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Needless to say, I was heartbroken. How was I ever going to form a relationship with someone when I couldn't even get her to see me? I didn't know what to do, and then I finally came up with the solution.

The only thing I could do was tell her. Not that I had feelings for her, she already knew that, but why I was having those feelings for her. The whole truth. From the fact that I was a werewolf to the imprinting part, and if she didn't believe me, thin I would just have to show her.

But I know that I also had another problem she said that she didn't want to see me. And for that problem I knew that the only ones who could help were Jacob and Bella. They could convince her to go someplace tomorrow and I could meet them there. The beach would be the best because she would probably be pretty willing to go to the beach because she and Bella hadn't yet been there in her visit because if they had I would have known about it because Jacob would have went out there to join them, and he had surprisingly been with us all week.

Yes, that was what I would do. I mean it's not like I had any other choice. It was the only way I say to get her. I would tell her my story—the best I knew how to tell it—and whatever she did after that was all up to her. I just hoped I made the right choice. Then a horrid thought occurred to me: was I really the right choice? She had a boyfriend who loved her and she loved him. And I was trying to break them up. Didn't that make me the bad guy?

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

I needed to get my plans arranged with Jacob and Bella but I had something else to do first. I needed to call Sam and tell him bout what I was going to do. Sam, our leader, had given us all an order—we called it an injunction—that we were never to tell anybody else, besides the back, about us being werewolves. Because we are werewolves, the leader's orders have to be obeyed, and we have no choice but to abide by those orders. The only way we could go against the injunction is to tell the person we imprinted on—if we imprinted. Even though I knew I could tell her I knew it wouldn't feel right unless I got his okay.

Sam and Jake—luckily—were supposed to be on patrol tonight, and I thought that it would be easy to just kill two birds with one stone if I phased and used our 'magical' mind reading powers to have my talk with them then.

We hadn't really had anything to patrol for since the neighborhood Cold Ones moved out of town, but we figured it was better to be safe than sorry. Especially since the vampire magnet—Bella—still lived in town. That girl knows more mythical creatures than er know, and we are mythical creatures.

I—after putting the final details to my plan—quickly went to the woods, tied my pants to the back of my leg, and phased. It was late and they would probably be surprised that I was out here.

"Jake, Sam, you out there?" I thought.

"Embry?" I heard Jake think, "what are you doing out here?"

"I needed to talk to you guys." I answered.

"What is it, Embry?" I heard. This coming from Sam.

"It's about Angela."

"Yeah man, I heard about her rejecting you. That's tough man. What are you gonna do now?" Jacob thought to me.

"Well, that's what I came to see Sam about," I thought, "I've decided to tell her. I know that it may be too soon, but at least if I tell her the ball will be in her court, and then she'll have her choice to make."

"You know you don't have to ask me about it." Sam thought. "You imprinted on her, its your own right if you want to tell her our secret. Are you sure she won't tell others about it?"

"I'm sure. You can learn a lot about somebody by playing twenty questions."

"Then you have my blessing." He thought in a fatherly tone.

"So why did you need me here?" I heard Jacob think.

"I need you here because you and Bella are part of my plan."

"How?"

"Well, Angela told me that she thought it would be best if we didn't see each other while she was here. You and Bella are going to take here down to the beach tomorrow morning insisting—if you have to—that I won't be there. And of course, I will be there, and I'll tell her then. I'll show her if I have to."

"Sounds good man. Bella will be glad to help. She's rooting for you. She thinks this Ben guy is sweet, but you're like a brother to her. Plus, she knows how irresistible the imprinting thing is. She knows you couldn't help it if you wanted to."

"Thanks man. I'll owe you one."

"No problem. I'll call you in the morning with the time."

"Thanks." I thought, and I quickly went to phase back wondering how I was ever going to get any sleep that night.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The next morning I woke up—after a very fitful sleep—to the sound of the phone ringing. I looked at my alarm clock, it was 6 am. I really wasn't sure why anyone would wake up at 6 am. I really wasn't sure why anyone would wake up at 6 am willingly, so I looked at the Caller ID. Charlie Swan. It was Bella.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hey, sorry I woke you up, but Angela's kind of wired up this morning—she woke up really, really early—and she's so excited about our trip to the beach today she's already in the shower and we'll probably be out there by eight."

I tried—unsuccessfully—to wipe the image of Angela taking a shower out of my mind. "Ok. Great. I'll see you then."

"'K bye." She said "Oh and good luck."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need what I can get." I said hung up the phone.

I quickly got out of bed and went to take a quick shower. While I was taking a shower, I thought of how I would ever begin to explain what I knew I had no other choice to explain.

When I got out of the shower, I went to my room to pull on a pair of pants. I wasn't going to mess with a shirt because there were too much of a hassle if you thought you were going to be phasing. Then I went down the hall to our small kitchen to grab a piece of toast before I went down to the beach.

My mom and I lived in our tiny house, just the two of us, and that's the way it had always been. I don't even know who my dad is, my mom never told me. But, since I became a werewolf, my options for a father have went down a lot; since the werewolves must be a descendent of Taha Aki and my mom was from a different tribe. That left Sam's dad, Billy, and Old Quil.

My mom was already awake and down in the kitchen. "You're up early." She said taking in my attire. She knew by my clothing—or lack thereof—that I would be doing something werewolf related.

"Yeah, I'm going to go meet Jake down on the beach." I told her.

"Have fun." She said as she was leaving the room. She was such a mom. I grabbed my toast as it popped out of the toaster and headed out the door toward the beach.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

I got to the beach just after Angela, Bella, and Jacob did as planned. I took a deep breath and slowly walked up to them.

"Hey guys! Funny running into you." I said feigning surprise.

"Wait, you guys said he wasn't going to be here." She said as she got up to leave. Apparently she would be willing to walk home if it meant she wouldn't have to be here with me. That really, really hurt.

"Wait Angela. Please don't go. I came here because I have something to tell you. Something important. Just please, don't go." I pleaded.

She stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

"This is a serious matter and I need you to hear me out, not be mad at me. Now this is something that you can never, ever tell anybody else about it, but it will explain everything."

"Listen to him, Ang." I heard Bella tell her, "He knows what he's talking about, and you probably won't believe him but its true."

Angela took a breath, nodded her head, and sat down. I went to sit down beside her. Where to start? "Remember last year when people were talking about those giant bears that everyone said was attacking people?"

"Yeah, I remember. Did you have something to do with that?" she asked.

"We were the giant bears."

"Wait. You're a giant bear?" she said laughing.

"No, no I'm not a giant bear and it wasn't giant bears everyone was seeing. It was werewolves."

"Werewolves? You're joking. I thought they only came out on a full moon."

"Stop making a joke out of this. I'm serious."

"So, you're telling me that you're a werewolf."

"Yes."

"So, all of those disappearances, those people who died, you did that?"

"No, no. We were trying to get the ones who did."

"And who did it then?" She said at least she was hearing me out.

"Bloodsuckers. Or vampires as you would call them."

"So now you're saying there're vampires too?"

"Yes, if there weren't vampires, there wouldn't be werewolves."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Listen to him, he's telling the truth. When I first heard about the vampires I couldn't believer it either. I actually found out about them before I found out about them before I found out about werewolves." Bella told her reassuringly.

She picked up quickly. "You mean Edward and his family…?"

"Yeah, they are, but that's a different story. Listen to him."

"Anyways, I'm a werewolf, and the reason I'm attracted to you is because of something called imprinting."

"What?" she asked.

"Imprinting. It's like lover at first sight only stronger. You see the person you are meant to be with and then the whole world just melts away. There's you and her and nothing else. You will be there for her; you will be everything she needs you to be. Her brother, her friend, her lover, anything she needs, and you'll be it for her. I'm willing to be what you need me to be for you. You were destined to be with me, but it's your choice." I told her. I had been looking into her eyes and I could tell she was dazed.

"Wait, wait Embry. This is all just too much. I guess I believe you, but it's a lot to grasp. I have to think about it. I have Ben remember? What am I supposed to do about him?"

I let my head drop in my hands and I heard her walk off again. I had done everything I could do and she still hadn't said she would be with me. Well, I guess that was that. Maybe what she needed me to be was…nothing.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

That evening I was in my room sulking when the phone rang. I answered it without looking at the Caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Embry?" I heard. It was my angel's voice. I sat up in bed. "Angela?"

"Listen I've thought about it a lot and I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"Ready to be with you. I understand now Embry and I want to be with you. I'll break up with Ben just as soon as I get back to Seattle, because I can't do it on the phone. But here, now, I want to be with you. Can I come over?"

"Sure." I said and then I hung up the phone when I heard the dial tone. She wanted me. I was in heaven.

**Ok look. I really, really am sorry I didn't do this chapter sooner. I honestly thought that nobody gave a care whether I wrote this story or not. But thanks to ****rapink93**** I got on the ball. She told me I was a temptress and she checked to see if I updated everyday. So, I finally updated this and feel terrible about not doing it sooner. It's the longest chapter I have ever written, and it didn't go exactly like I thought it would. I'll try to start updating faster, but I must warn you, I am a major procrastinator, so no promises.**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


End file.
